


TRASH CANDY

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: CBXHarum [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Breaking and Entering, Curb stomping, Death Threats, Debt, Emotional Manipulation, Gambler Kim Jondae | Chen, Gambling, Gore, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Mafia Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Manipulation, Minor Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Repaying Debt, South Korean Mafia, Violence, mild emetophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Kim Jongdae finds himself in murky underground casinos nearly every night. With his debt piling up, the mafia take an interest in him - he’s a terrible poker player, and Yixing would hate to lose the man he pretty much just takes money from each night. With his boyfriends sleeping at home, lost to the night to their dreams, Jongdae takes the money from the South Korean Mafia, confused and lost.Jongdae, now seemingly out of debt, vows to never return to the underground scene that cost him teeth to loan sharks and kkangpae. However his addiction urges him further underground - but now he’s got a new problem. The Mafia want their money back.Mildly inspired byBungou Stray Dogs, and I’m sorry - I wanted to try my hand in a new genre of angst/horror/thriller





	TRASH CANDY

**Author's Note:**

> **Mild Emetophobia** warning for the very start, where Jongdae feels like he might be ill with mild descriptions.  
>  The curb stomping tag isn’t an official AO3 tag, however, I would like to draw attention to it. This is a gruesome way of murder than the Mafia used / still uses (to my knowledge) and it can be upsetting to some people. There is a link to it here. This will be in the second chapter with “Kim Kwanghyok” if you wish to avoid it. It will be written quite graphically so please be warned that it does contain some graphic description. You’ll be able to tell when it’s about to come up and there will be a text break after the section if you wish to skip that specific section over.
> 
> If any original characters bear the same name as an idol it is not intentional. I just used the generic Korean surnames and picked names from the Wikipedia list of Korean given names. Any and all characters that die in this fiction are fully original characters used for the plot line and are not meant to resemble any real life idols at all. 
> 
> I have totally over tagged this work with every possible thing it contains - as you can tell by all the blood tags. This isn’t especially a gory fiction other than one scene, but please, I implore you check each tag before reading. Please keep yourself safe - the tags are there and specifically tagged for the reader’s protection. I have done my job as the author and is it now your job as the reader to take into consideration the content noted in the tags. Any comments that complain about triggering content will be deleted and not replied to. The tags are there for your safety. It is your job to read them and to protect yourself. Responsibility for triggered readers will not be taken when the tag was in additional tags.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Translations:**  
>  jopok - a member of the South Korean mafia  
> kkangpae - a term to describe South Korean thugs or members of a street gang  
> -gakha - a less common form of honorific in Korean language, used in formal situations such as addressing Presidents or High Officials (note: it is mostly not used in Korean language in recent times due to connotations to Imperial Japan - I felt like it would be a better suffix than the commonly used -hyung for Junmyeon, to show his status within the Mafia, and as this is a work of fiction, a less commonly used / avoided suffix felt more right to use than one they would use in current times)
> 
> And finally, a SUPER big thank you to Fe for going through this mess of fucked-upness god knows how many times haha. She also writes fics and you should definitely check out her stuff over here

“Don’t fucking close your eyes.”  
  
Jongdae flinched, barely blinking as he observed the scene. A nauseous feeling came over him and he wondered for a moment if he was about to bend over and expel the bile that rose in his throat, splashing the floor and the jopok who had dragged him in here's shoes. His two boyfriends - his two precious fucking boyfriends who had no idea what was going on - were staring up at him wide-eyed and shaking, gagged and tied to the chairs they were sat on. Small whimpers slipped through the fabric stuff into Baekhyun’s mouth.

He realised in an instant that the command not to close his eyes hadn't been directed to him and stared in horror at a gun pointing to the spot directly between Minseok's. Minseok glared hard, shaken, but still holding his usual gait of being unintimidated. Jongdae wondered if trying to make out that they didn't have power over Minseok was a good thing, and he swallowed hard.  
Baekhyun, on the other hand, had tears pouring down his face, staring with wide eyes at the gun pointed towards Minseok. He shook and fought against the binding that held him to his chair but it held fast. He choked out muffled begs and pleads, only for a jopok to step forward. Jongdae watched in horror as he lifted his gun, swinging his arm for the gunstock to collide with the side of Baekhyun's face. He went limp, head bowed. A small trickle of blood slipped down his skin where his soft, smooth skin had been sliced.  
  
Jongdae's eyes darted around the room, looking for whoever was in charge as his tongue stumbled over a desperate plea. “They- They have nothing to do with this, please. Let them go. It’s me that you want they don’t know anything, I swear.”  
  
Minseok glared at him suddenly, his eyes flicking across the room so quickly, it unnerved Jongdae. He wanted to fall to his knees, tell them what was happening and how sorry he was - how stupid he had been to even think into this and accept the offer given to him seven months ago - but Jongdae could only shift on his feet under the cold, hard stare of his boyfriend.  
He was all too aware of the amount of jopok in the room - even more so of the guns they held and displayed on their hips. "Look, I have most of the money, I can have the rest to you by the end of the month, please just… Just let them go."  
  
The boss stepped out of the shadows, a cigarette in his mouth and Jongdae bowed down to him.

Kim Junmyeon, the most wanted man in the country, looked between Minseok and Baekhyun before back at Jongdae.  
The leader of the South Korean Mafia, and who had loaned Jongdae a lot of money in order for him to pay off his gambling debts. He shouldn't have taken it from him, a dangerous man with countless murders under his belt. Many had been staged as suicides or simply just accidents - drunk and fell in the river, hanged themselves due to monetary issues.

But the loan sharks had been closing in on Jongdae, threatening his boyfriends who slept peacefully at night and fussed over Jongdae's black eye and split lip in the morning. They were getting closer to them, whispering their names to Jongdae in a dark alley before a bat would slam into his face. He was running out of options, and Jongdae was getting desperate.  
Then, Zhang Yixing, a Chinese jopok, had approached him and offered the money he needed. He had accepted it without much hesitation, paying off the loan sharks. He vowed to stop gambling then, to cuddle in bed with his boyfriends each night and watch the latest crappy rerun on the television, but his addiction had been too strong to ignore.

Jongdae had put himself into 55,910,000 Won of debt before, and invoices for the US dollar equivalent of $50,000 began to come into his emails from what could only be from the mafia. Meanwhile, his bank account sat in the negatives, the bright red numbers stating he was 134,160,000 Won in overdraft. The equivalent of that, Jongdae had looked up when drunk, was $120,000. He was fucked.

Still, his boyfriends slept peacefully through the night and had no idea about the underground casinos and poker games Jongdae found himself at almost every single night.  
  
They had no idea of the impending danger coming, and neither did Jongdae.  
  
That is until he was walking home one night, rushing through dark streets with his collar upturned. His phone vibrated in his pocket and Jongdae opened it to smile at a photo sent from Minseok.

Baekhyun and Minseok were lying in bed and it didn't seem anything out of the ordinary. Baekhyun's back was pressed against Minseok's chest, arms wrapped around their usually hyperactive boyfriend. If anything, people would comment it was a cute little couple photo.

But then, Jongdae factored everything in, and it became one of the most chilling photos he had ever seen, blood running cold.

They were supposed to be alone in the house. No one should be there to take the photo, which angle itself was scary. The picture was taken from above - and both of Minseok’s arms were in the picture so he hadn’t taken it with a selfie stick - which meant whoever _had_ taken it, was leaning over their bed while his boyfriends were asleep and unknowing. Upon squinting, he could see the shadow of a knife falling onto the blankets. Jongdae had almost burst into tears and immediately turned to rush to the police station, not too far away. His shaky fingers tried to dial Baekhyun’s phone number, in a desperate attempt to wake him up from the danger in the house - only for a text message from a blocked number to pop up.  
  
_No police. The docks. Warehouse 2A. Twenty minutes. Keep walking the wrong way, they'll be found in a week by fishing boats._  
  
Jongdae had rushed helplessly towards the docks, only to be grabbed by men in black leather. He didn't even try to struggle as they dragged him inside, and he prayed to any and all deities listening that Baekhyun and Minseok were still asleep at home. He prayed, so hard his head began to ache, that they were still curled up in their too warm blankets.  
  
Then, he had seen the scene in front of him.  
  
Now, they had been thrown into Jongdae's mess, and Baekhyun looked terrified and Minseok looked like he wanted to murder Jongdae. All three of them were shaking and Jongdae slowly went down on his knees. "Please, Junmyeon-gakha, please let them go. I have most of your money, please, just let them go. They don't need to be a part of this."  
  
The sound of Junmyeon exhaling was the only thing to be heard in the room for a moment and then a sigh. "See, they are a part of this now. You have avoided us for much too long. Changing emails, switching phone numbers, even convincing your partners here to move apartment in the hopes we wouldn't find you. You made them a part of this by escaping us. I'm done playing games with you, Kim Jongdae, I don't want most of my money, I want _all_ of my money, and I’m getting tired of asking."  
  
Tears welled up hot in Jongdae's eyes and he had to close them, squeezing them shut. His mind was racing, desperately trying to think of anything that might save his partners before he heard a soft, however, from the man he had so quickly come to hate above him. Jongdae thought for a moment how easy it would be to grab his gun, to hold it to his head and threaten the men surrounding his partners; how easy it could potentially be to take control of the situation before he shoved the thought away. It would be too easy for them to murder his partners before his very eyes.   
  
"Perhaps there is another way you can repay the debt you owe."  
  
Jongdae's head shot upright and he swallowed. "What? Please, just don't hurt them, I'll do anything."  
  
Junmyeon stared down at him, dark eyes piercing through Jongdae - it felt like he was staring straight into his soul.  
  
"Yixing."  
  
The tall, dark-haired Chinese man that had approached Jongdae months ago stepped forward, his arms slipping easily around Junmyeon's waist in what seemed like a natural movement. "Yes?"  
  
"Get him kitted out. The Daegu job."  
  
A hand gently tugged Jongdae from the ground and pushed him into the shadows through an open door. He gulped and looked back at Baekhyun and Minseok, hunched over in their chairs and trembling slightly. His eyes flickered to Junmyeon, who was observing him with a look in his eyes that made Jongdae feel like he'd just sold his soul to the devil.


End file.
